Angels
by Ice Queen Terra
Summary: Claire and Leon's feelings for one another were always put on the backburner in order to protect their friends as well as themselves. But now that it appears to be over, will it be easier to finally express how they feel? Stand My Ground fans click here!


**Hi everyone. This is Break The Silence (D.C.) Now in case you haven't read my profile yet, my account was deleted because I broke one too many rules on this site. Well not this time. I'm going to be extra careful that I don't break any rules so I can stay giving you all some good old Claire/Leon goodness!**

**Stand My Ground (for the most part) was lost. I have some chapters, but not all of them, therefore I cannot post it. So I started this story. It's alike Stand My Ground, but I'm not sure yet if I want to have it contain action or just fluff. Any suggestions would be very useful! Anyways, enjoy the rather short first chapter. "

* * *

**

It was so dark, so quiet, and so empty. Claire Redfield lay in her bed, her blue eyes wide open, staring into nothing as she listened to the rain falling softly against her closed window. She couldn't sleep, yet again. She found it hard to concentrate on anything ever since Chris had told her the news.

"_I got word from Barry that Leon was in Spain rescuing the President's daughter." Chris said._

_Claire looked up from her book and sat up straight on the couch that she was slouching against._

"_What?"_

_She watched her brother nod as he took a sip from his coffee mug._

"_We don't know much about it yet; but we do know is that he works for a secret security service for President Graham."_

"_So that's what he's been doing all this time…"_

She hadn't heard a word from Leon Kennedy since he left for training three years ago. He hadn't really been in her mind for three years either. Well, up until Chris went and talked about him.

Turning so she was facing the window, Claire looked out and found she was unable to see anything. The rain started coming down hard, and was now banging fiercely against the glass.

When she closed her eyes, she felt her nerves tense up at every bang that was coming from before her. Visions of the undead leaning up against it, moaning hungrily for her flesh as they tried to get in ran through her mind. Her eyes flew open almost instantly, where she was greeted with the comfort of seeing no shadow, no moaning, just rain.

Her eyes found their way away from the window and to the clock that lay beside her. It was already 4:53. She might as well just get up now, seeing as how she needed to go to work for 7.

Throwing her covers off her, she pushed herself out of her bed and made her way towards the door. Thoughts of nothing but Leon floated in her head as she made her way to the kitchen to make some coffee.

How could he do such an important thing and not even bother to tell her? They were practically best friends before he left. Before he made no attempt to keep in touch with her. Before he broke her heart.

But why would he need to stay in touch with her? There was nothing that was actually holding them together other than friendship. They weren't married or dating, didn't have any kids. Although if Sherry was still with them he might have reconsidered leaving, or at least talked to them every once in a while. But Sherry was gone, living with an aunt or family member somewhere. She didn't even talk to Claire anymore. All of this was doing nothing but killing Claire inside. The people she cared most for all left her. Chris would have left her too if their parents were still alive. They weren't always as close as they are now, and the only reason for that is because they're the last living Redfields.

Leaning over the counter, Claire took in a deep breath and let it out a few moments later. She had to get these thoughts out of her head; otherwise they would drive her mad. She was beginning to calm down when the phone suddenly rang out as sudden and loud as thunder in the middle of the night. Walking over to the small wooden table where the phone sat, she picked it up after reading that the call was being made from an unknown phone number.

"Hello?" She said into it.

"Claire. Is that you?" A man spoke on the other end.

"It all depends on who's calling."

"Claire it's…"

There was intense static that was preventing Claire from hearing the rest of the sentence.

"I'm sorry, who is this?"

"The phone…breaking. I'll…see you."

The phone went dead soon after.

"What? Hell, who is this?" She asked frantically into it, hoping there was a chance the man was still there so he could answer.

But he wasn't. There was just a dead tone. Letting out a loud sigh, she slammed the phone down on the receiver and crossed her arms over her chest. Well, at least they hadn't woken her up, otherwise then she would have been really pissed.

"Whatever."

It never occurred to Claire that the person who was on her mind could have been the one who had just called her.

* * *

"Thanks you guys, come again." Claire said, putting on the best fake smile she could as the family left the restaurant.

She pushed back a few loose strands of her auburn hair behind her ear as she bent over the table and picked up their dirty plates. On her way to the kitchen, she glanced at the clock. At least she was getting off in 20 minutes. At least the restaurant was virtually empty. Otherwise, she might have had to stay longer to clean up.

As she put the dishes in the sink, she heard the familiar noise of the ornament above the door, alerting the staff that a new customer has entered.

"Great." She muttered, whipping her wet hands on her uniform and taking her notepad and pen out of her pocket.

"Yes, she's in the back. Oh wait, there she is. Claire, you have a visitor."

Claire assumed it was Chris, and was about to yell at him for bothering her at work as she put her pad and pen back in her pocket. But she was interrupted before she could even begin.

"Hey Claire." The man said.

His voice was deep and husky, a voice she had never heard before, and yet it sounded so familiar. She looked up and saw him standing there, his dark brown hair dripping wet, clinging to his forehead. He looked cold, he had to be cold. He was soaking wet and wearing a black t-shirt.

"Who are you?"

"It's me, Leon."

Her heart almost stopped at the sound of the name that came out of his mouth. Running his fingers through his hair, his face became clearer, as did the smile that was displayed on it. And right there and then, Claire knew that it was him.

"Oh my God, Leon!" Claire cried out, grabbing a hold of him and pulling him into a tight hug.

He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her waist, a simple feeling that he had been craving since he left. A few moments later, he eased his grip around her at the feeling of her doing the same with him. He looked down at her and couldn't seem to wipe the smile off his face.

"Wow, you're really wet." She laughed, looking down at her damp uniform.

"Sorry."

Smiling, she shook his head and brought hers up to look at him. He watched as her smile disappeared.

"What happened to your face?" She asked, her voice filled with concern.

Leon's fingers gently touched the cut on his cheek. "It's a long story."

"One which you don't have the time for. Claire, go get dressed and you can leave."

She looked at the woman standing beside her, her coworker.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded.

"Thanks. I'll be right back Leon." She told him, turning around and making her way to the back to get changed.

She couldn't believe it, he was actually here. Happiness coursed through her body, and she found herself unable to stop smiling, even while she got dressed. Leon Kennedy was back.

Claire entered her apartment door, closely followed by Leon. It had been raining all day, but Claire had assumed it would stop by the evening. Apparently, she was wrong. Now they were both soaked.

"Don't get me wrong, I love rain, but it's been raining since 4 this morning. Why won't it stop?" She asked as she took her shoes off and left them by her front door.

"It's raining just to spite you." Leon joked.

"Why do I believe that?"

She heard a small laugh come from Leon as she made her way to her bedroom.

"I have some of Chris' clothes here if you want them. Wearing wet clothes isn't exactly all that comfortable." Claire told him as she disappeared in her room.

"You think Chris would mind?"

There was a pause from Claire, which made Leon slightly uncomfortable. He could just picture something holding Claire's mouth shut. First it was the undead that would haunt his every move, and now it were those _things _from Spain.

"Probably, but he isn't here right now, so I'm sure you'll be safe." She smiled, walking out of her room.

Leon let out a small, almost silent sigh when he saw she was okay. He caught the clothes as she tossed it to him and noticed a small pile still in her hands.

"I'm going to change as well. You can change in my bedroom." She told him as she went into the bathroom, closing the door gently behind her.

Her room had 'Claire' written all over it. It was pretty messy, just the way it was three years ago. Clothes were scattered all over the floor, empty and half-filled cups were placed on the dresser, accompanied by a few plates with scrapes of food left in them. He couldn't help but laugh a little. Even after so many years, she was still exactly the same when it came to her messiness.

Sets of photos lined up caught his attention. Walking over to the computer desk, he looked at them carefully. The first one he saw was with a younger Claire, when she was in high school probably, and Chris. They looked so happy. He couldn't help but wonder if their parents were still alive when the picture was taken. He knew that they had died sometime ago, but he had no idea when. It wasn't exactly the best topic to bring up for a conversation anyway.

There were a few more pictures of her and Chris, one of Chris and Jill, and the last one, the one that made Leon's heart beat faster, was the one they had taken of him, Claire and Sherry. They looked like a family. A perfect family, something that Leon never really had. He found himself staring at it, getting lost in their faces and their smiles. Where was Sherry now? Was she safe?

He was about to pick up the picture when he heard the washroom door open. Not wanting to leave her in the living room alone for too long, Leon started to change into Chris' clothes and prayed the older man would never find out.

* * *

**Pretty short first chapter, I know. But sorry guys. I just really wanted to post this story up as soon as possible. I hope you liked it so far, please review and stay tuned for another chapter!**

**-D.C.**


End file.
